


One eight becomes two zeroes

by Am_Kreuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Asphyxiation, Drugged Sex, LSD, Love Letters, M/M, Painplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Kreuz/pseuds/Am_Kreuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"На днях Жан-Мари Перье выдал мне:<br/>– Если ты знаешь, почему ты кого-то любишь, это значит, что ты его не любишь.<br/>Я записываю эту фразу зажмурившись, чтобы сдержать слезы." (c) </p><p>Такой вот трип-репорт длиной в пять лет, и речь даже не о наркотиках, или не только о них. Мне просто надо было написать об этом, чтобы это закончилось. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, прекрасное создание, и ты этого не читаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One eight becomes two zeroes

Если ты знаешь, почему ты кого-то любишь - значит, ты его не любишь?  
Неправда, я знаю, я люблю тебя потому, что ты – почти я. Ты существуешь с того самого момента, когда я нарисовал будущего тебя в своем блокноте, а потом я встретил будущего тебя в самом худшем, самом бедном районе города, в самом низу Воронки, где нет ветра и солнечного света, есть только холод и грязь, и застоявшийся воздух. Особенно много в этом районе шлюх - на любой вкус и предпочтения - одинаково болезненные, худые девочки и мальчики в яркой вульгарной одежде. Помню, я выбирал, как в магазине. Исходный материал не был важен, я просто выбрал тебя и увел к подъемникам.  
Если честно, я не помню, как ты выглядел. Помню твои руки, костлявые, с обкусанными ногтями, помню, что кожа у тебя оказалась на ощупь сухой и неприятной, как высохшая змеиная шкурка, а лица твоего не помню, это ведь не важно уже.  
Помню, что ты был отвратителен и не имел ничего общего со мной, но я привел тебя домой, накормил, отмыл и перекроил, так, что твой нос стал копией моего носа, а твои пальцы стали копией моих пальцев, твои ребра, волосы и глаза – все я лепил с себя самого. Знаешь, я тогда впервые позволил кому-то скопировать себя. Не помню, что у тебя было своего, но со всем новым ты смотрелся намного лучше, ты стал чудесным, чудесным точно, как я сам.

Ты ведь, наверное, до сих пор по-настоящему меня не простил, но кто же виноват, что мне никак не удается влюбиться ни в кого другого, кто не похож на меня. 

Ты спал очень долго тогда, после операции, я даже разволновался, что все испортил, что ошибся с исходным материалом, но нет, ты был в порядке, просто тебе нужно было время, как бабочке, чтобы выбраться из кокона, а потом ты выбрался, неуверенно, с моей помощью, слабый и бесконечно красивый. Я никогда не перепутаю ни с чем тот тонкий запах пластырей и бинтов на твоих руках и лице в тот день, когда ты проснулся и увидел себя новым. Что я тебе тогда наплел? Не помню. Слова работали плохо, успокоительные работали хорошо. Когда ты проснулся снова, казалось, ты ничего уже и не помнил, и принял все, как непоколебимый факт - мы одинаковые и мы вместе, и ты не можешь меня бросить. Это меня устраивало.  
Помнишь ли ты, сколько лет мы не выходили из дома?  
Помнишь ли ты, что у тебя нет права выходишь наружу?  
Хорошо.

Знаешь, я это все только что придумал, потому что меня слишком накрыло. Не пугайся так. Посмотри, у тебя глаза синие, а у меня зеленые. И волосы у тебя намного светлее, и нос чуть шире моего носа, и губы, посмотри, совсем ничего общего с моими губами, а еще видишь, у тебя родинки на пояснице - не видишь, конечно, но вот здесь, посмотри, у меня таких нет, у меня веснушки на плечах, а у тебя плечи белые-белые, как пластик.  
Ты не помнишь, как мы познакомились на самом деле? Нет? Твои друзья сами нас с тобой познакомили, а теперь сами же меня ненавидят за это, смешные. Ненавидят, но терпят ради тебя, особенно эта сука здоровенная, как трактор просто здоровая лицемерная тварь, вокалистка ваша, да? Да и остальные тоже зубами скрипят, когда меня с тобой видят. Ну и ладно, правда же? Их тут нет, но мы к ним еще сходим обязательно, может сегодня, сегодня же там у кого-то из них праздник, да? Конечно, мы сходим, поздравим, когда нас с тобой отпустит немного, только посидим еще немного здесь, ладно? Здесь так хорошо, темно, все твое тело теплое, как свежая рана, и я знаю, ты будешь врать мне, когда разлюбишь, потому что ты бесконечно подлый и совершенно прозрачный и всегда ускользаешь.  
Тебе бы пошли, наверное, кошачьи уши и змеиная кожа, потому что ты такая смертоносная тварь, но бархатная на ощупь, и когда я тебя глажу, по моим ладоням стекает твой яд, и тогда я не хочу больше называть тебя Лазарь, но я все равно называю.  
Тебе не кажется, что все пошло не так, нет? Кто же мог знать, что все, что у нас есть, из четкого, жаркого и острого на гранях станет таким скользким и холодным. Слишком удивительно. Я и не знал. Я не знал. Ты был таким теплым и убедительным, но мертвым. Ты был весь из хромированных трубок, пустой и звонкий и жесткий, и от этого все похоже было каждый раз на танец со скелетом-вешалкой. Прости, я говорю ерунду, но я не хочу, чтобы ты обижался, честно. Представь, скоро нас обоих начнет отпускать, и каким глупым это все покажется.  
Черное-черное и очень горькое все. все, из чего ты состоял, я растерял, и не могу больше собрать воедино, как бы ни старался, твои демонские руки и демонские глаза, глаза суккуба. Как легко я мог бы поставить тебя на колени, чтобы не видеть хаоса в твоих глазах. Шторм в ледяной темно-синей глубине, сирены и чудовища. Ты можешь испытать любую боль, какую захочешь, а ничего другого я предложить и не могу, Лазарь. Помнишь, откуда у тебя это имя? Я так мало тебе делал подарков, ты извини, вот, наверное, только имя и подарил. Тебе идет, правда. Все, что может быть выключено, давно выключено, и я с места не сдвинусь, пока все здесь не догорит, и все горит беззвучно и без тепла и огня, ступеньки теряются под ногами в бархатной темноте. Я приду к тебе с ружьем, хорошая идея, правда же? Только идеи у меня нет, и ружья у меня тоже нет. Хочешь, я буду сам буду ружьем, я сам им буду, хочешь? Тут слишком темно, мне больше не нравится. Я тебя не вижу здесь. Здесь плохо. Пойдем на озеро, Лазарь? Пойдем, пожалуйста.

Давай лучше выпьем за то, как красиво бы ты тонул в этой гладкой черной воде, за этот диссонанс в ободранных кистях рук, за твою стремную спутницу жизни, за то насекомое, в которое ты превратишься; Или выпьем за то, как сильно я ненавижу тебя, как еще сильнее я ненавижу свои руки на твоей шее, влажные и пахнущие кварцем и озоном.  
you fail me you fail me you fail в полной темноте и оглушительном треске сверчков и кузнечиков я сбиваю тебя с ног, а ты не спишь много-много дней, тебя так легко сбить с ног, ты так хуево выглядишь, и это я постарался, и с озера ветер очень холодный, а твоя шея очень жаркая и очень белая, как песок на хорошем пляже, а этот пляж плохой, как ни посмотри, и вместо песка только камни, те же камни, что у меня внутри скрипят и перекатываются и трутся друг об друга, и поэтому я такой холодный, такой холодный, что ты не можешь ко мне прикасаться; вокруг только сосны и звезды, и у самых ног невидимое озеро, а ты так качественно собран, ты - безупречная модель моей привязанности (масштаб 1:1), и ты так очаровательно-беспомощно открываешь рот, когда я сдавливаю твое горло, и тогда я вижу твое розовое нёбо и твои мелкие белые зубы, such a wicked game, и эти твои мелкие белые зубы судорожно стучат о темно-зеленое стекло, когда ты, едва не захлебываясь, отпиваешь глоток из протянутой бутылки. Пей, блядь.пей, с трезвым я с тобой не справлюсь, с трезвым тобой холодно и пусто.

 

Кстати, скажи, за сколько ты согласишься смотреть, как я перережу себе горло? А за сколько ты позволишь перерезать горло тебе? А сколько у тебя есть? Хотя что за вопрос. Я же знаю, у тебя нет ничего, у тебя даже меня нет, а у меня все есть, у меня ты есть до последней косточки весь, и запах твой - запах пьяной вишни и пыльного льда. ты .ты .да. фарфоровая голубоглазая блядь. губы пухлые и холодные. der Frau (и никак иначе, потому что и не определиться никак), безо всяких там, я в твоем присутствии - обнуленная переменная.

Тебе больно? Извини, не рассчитал опять, я просто задумался, я ждал. не важно, что не тебя это я ждал. Я ждал Лилит. Я вспоминаю о Лилит. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о ней? Я любил ее, может быть. Лилит. Лилит - она целиком шелк и стрихнин. Этот живот, бедра, маленькие крепкие сиськи, а я был ничем рядом с ней, и знаешь, меня это устраивало. Когда-то она была маленькой, ледяной лолитой.в родительском саду, в кружевных тенях плюща она впускала в себя неловких мужчин, оставляла шрамы, оставляла на них свою пыльцу. Так я познакомился с ней. Да нет. Не я познакомился с ней. я этого не умею, это был мой единокровный братец Уолли, мой урод. Нет, ты его не видел. Да тут не о чем рассказывать. Он умный и уродливый, наш Уолли. А я тупой и красивый, правда, Лазарь. Не трогай мои волосы. Никогда не трогай, слышишь? Я сломаю тебе руки. Ты думаешь, я тебя люблю, а я перережу тебе горло и сломаю кости, как только ты прикоснешься ко мне без разрешения, понял? Пойдем, хватит валяться на камнях, простудишься, мы же обещались на праздник к твоим друзьям-уродцам, верно? Пошли, покажешь дорогу, я не помню.

 

Упал моральный дух гостей, а нет, нихуя подобного, у этих их гостей моральный дух никогда не падает, слишком положительные, слишком образцовые, блядь; Лазарь, исчезни, пожалуйста, мне ничего не нужно. Должно быть ночь, но не темно. Я все так и запомнил, все эти комнаты, все эти сраные занавески и люстры, которые кажутся огромными бесформенными солнцами сквозь слезы, пусть они думают, что я просто пьяный. Что? Я не плачу, идиот. Конечно я сюда вписался зря, я один здесь курю прямо в комнате, и возможно, получу за это пиздюлей. А нет, все нормально, они вежливые, слишком вежливые или им просто плевать. Или они просто не видят нас с тобой. Я вообще иногда думаю, что тебя только я один вижу. 

Твое официально имя уютное и сексуальное, как ямка между ключиц, но оно тебе не нужно. Глупое ты существо, Лазарь, почему ты думаешь, что изнасилование предполагает непременно секс, да нет же. Я насиловал тебя даже когда просто смотрел в глаза, каждый раз, ты знаешь об этом? Глаза у тебя совершенно блядские, но я уже об этом говорил, сто раз, наверное, говорил, и сто раз говорил, что тут невыносимо, как ты этого не видишь; да, да, конечно, ты будешь говорить что it’s ok, даже когда эти стены будут рушиться от огня, тебя вообще слушать не стоит, поэтому сам прихватываю полупустую бутылку со стола, и свое пальто где-то в прихожей, пока они не успеют ничего понять, эти образцовые и положительные, а твое тощее запястье горит красными пятнами под моими пальцами, твои щеки тоже лихорадочно красные, и в подъезде ты хватаешься за стену и едва не блюешь мне на джинсы. Твой бледный лоб и слипшиеся, темные от пота пряди волос, они липнут к твоим вискам. Тебе плохо что ли? Слабак, я же говорил. Зачем опять пьешь после марки. Ты никогда ничему не научишься. Ну вот опять, ну посмотри на себя. Есть, чем полюбоваться, даже сейчас. Мне интересно все, понимаешь, все: твоя температура и твои светлые, почти золотые тонкие волоски на запястьях, и я, наверное, никогда не признаюсь, но самое ценное, что у меня есть - то, как расширяются твои зрачки, и как беспомощно приоткрываются твои губы каждый раз, когда ты чувствуешь меня за своей спиной, когда я закуриваю, и дым касается твоих светлых блядских волос; ты закашливаешься, и горлышко протянутой мной бутылки уверенно стукается в твои зубы; а как ты хотел, ты мне живым нужен, ты, и твои слезящиеся с непривычки глаза, и твои припухшие губы.  
Смотри, Лазарь. Смотри, какой ты красивый. Да ничего ты не видишь. Твои яркие глаза слезятся битым стеклом, от твоей кожи в этом сраном подъезде светло, как днем; и как ты можешь этого не видеть; ты не умеешь пить, хотел бы я знать, что ты вообще умеешь. Мне кажется, ты умеешь что-то невероятное. Ты - хрупкое и мерзкое существо. Твои тоненькие стрелки ключиц, затянутые белым туманом кожи, и оскалившийся младенческий череп на плече твоей шинели, выцветшая сепия совиных глаз, густо обведенных карандашом - все мое, все только мое, так скрытно и так славно. 

Маленький серый форд, светловолосая таксистка, пепел твоей сигареты сыплется на велюр заднего сиденья, ночь прижимает нас друг к другу, и под моими пальцами ты теплый и полный крови, как спелая вишня. Ты играешь очень честно всегда, даже когда это не обязательно. Знаешь, я хотел бы быть очень маленьким, чтобы уснуть в застежке твоей серьги, но мне не нужна твоя жизнь, мне вообще ничего твоего не нужно, я просто хочу смотреть, как в темноте блестят твои прекрасные блядские глаза, которые сейчас уже не голубые, в них цвета всех уличных вывесок за окном, и как красиво они плавятся в твоей чистой и горько-сладкой ненависти, ты ненавидишь меня - ты научился ненавидеть впервые за свои двадцать лет - и тебе нравится на вкус эта новая игрушка, но ты слишком запал на меня, чтобы отличить свою влюбленность от ненависти, запал так сильно и крепко, что даже сел со мной в это ебаное такси и позволил увезти. Кстати, никогда не повторяй этого с другими, даже с самыми хорошими, не верь никому, не верь женщинам, не верь мужчинам, и все будет отлично; хотя я вру тебе опять, не правда, не будет; все мы только взаимозаменяемые детали. Да, и я тоже. Двадцать лет непрерывного суицида, и я уже nearly god. Это все почти как настоящий судебный процесс над ярмарочным уродом, трогательный такой протест и никаких адвокатов - вот и вся моя жизнь. see you at the bitter end. Хочешь, расскажу тебе, как вести себя под опиатами, пока едем, хочешь? Такой вот краткий курс. «мы упоролись: кто виноват и что делать». Кодеин поможет не быть таким дерганым, некоторый аристократизм и лень в движениях. все равно не заснуть. я не сплю больше, да и не ем уже давно. Зачем мне еда, когда твои змеиные кольца давно и надолго поселились где-то между моими легкими. Если бы у меня был скальпель, я бы все исправил, но я потерял свой скальпель глубоко внутри тебя, еще там, на пыльной лестничной площадке, помнишь, в сентябре, когда я привязал тебя своим ремнем к перилам, и бил, пока мы оба не отключились от усталости, я просто хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал, как больно мне самому было, когда я тебя встретил; я разбивал тебе лицо и ломал кости, а ты молчал, потому что я не разрешал тебе кричать, потому что мне нравилось твое молчание, потому что ты не чувствовал боли, потому что из нас двоих ее чувствовал только я, потому что когда я придумывал тебя сука я оставил всю ее себе, но когда я бил тебя, твои синие глаза становились серыми от адского пепла, у тебя в глазах был ад, он и сейчас там, и я там, и мы оба там. я разобрал тебя на части и собрал заново, еще лучше, чем раньше. Помнишь, как кроваво-красный поцелуй повисал на самом кончике скальпеля, когда я касался твоих губ. Ты хотел думать, что я играю, хотел думать, что я никуда не денусь, правда, мне так жаль, меня обсчитали, и большая моя часть перешла тебе в бессрочное пользование, 

Знаешь, Лазарь, мне очень жаль, что я такой наркоман, и тебя тащу за собой, это непростительно, но я по крайней мере не такой, как тот парень, в клинике. В клинике, да. Ты опять нихуя не знаешь. Прости, это я виноват, я забываю тебе рассказывать иногда, потому что мне кажется, ты все уже знаешь и так. Так вот, там был заросший неухоженный парк, пыльные кусты сирени и обшарпанное здание самой клиники, здание, да, все, как положено: грязная плитка на стенах, темная, не различить цвета уже, умывальник в черных глубоких трещинах, и мое лицо в мутном зеркале над ним; не мое, лучше моего - ярко-голубые глаза, почти, как твои, яркие губы, черно-сиреневые волосы, хорошее зрение; я смотрел в то зеркало в клинике и понимал, что ночлег здесь придется отработать, но санитар из меня никакой, сам знаешь, так что я решил бежать, а там так уж совпало, что я опять влез туда, куда влезть не надо, но я не специально, правда, все совпало: приоткрытая дверь в палату и мое блядское любопытство, отлично, теперь я знаю, что этот парень там, в палате, подвешен в барокамере, он весь из сплошных ожогов, он кричит, слишком громко, чтобы можно было различить слова, когда механизм барокамеры начинает вращаться вокруг своей оси, и вода ручьями льется с его почерневшей кожи, и я неожиданно вижу на мониторах себя, его, своих родственников, яркие таблетки, грубые металлические зажимы. Все, конец истории, не хочу тебя пугать; только не сегодня. Ты знаешь, я потом много раз думал, что я -это он. Наверное так и есть, тебе виднее.  
Расскажи мне что-нибудь лучше сам, Лазарь, не молчи, ты же не спишь, я знаю, ты все равно не можешь уснуть каждую ночь, мое сердце, потому что даже спрятавшись в жарких и мягких руках своих одеял и подушек, ты не можешь не чувствовать холода, идущего из темного провала, который вскрывается в полу твоей комнаты, как огромный нарыв на нежном теле твоего мира, ты не можешь теперь не чувствовать и не знать этого, потому что ты ждешь этого и боишься этого сколько себя помнишь, только теперь ты знаешь, что там я, и чувствуешь, что я здесь, и сколько ты ни вжимаешься в подушки, в своей глупой надежде срастись с ними и исчезнуть раньше, чем я до тебя доберусь, ты не можешь уйти от меня так же, как я не могу уйти от тебя; I put a spell on you. Это хуже любой из деприваций, это хуже всего, что я когда-либо чувствовал, кажется. Ты – хуже всего, что я когда-либо чувствовал.

 

Ты же не отдашь меня им? Нет? Нет, конечно нет. Я продам тебя. И ты меня продашь. У тебя неверные глаза, они серебристо блестят, потому что тебя все еще не отпустило, твои глаза не предназначены видеть что-нибудь, кроме меня. След от цепи на твоей шее искрится. Ты хочешь знать, люблю ли я тебя? Нет. Я люблю себя и все то, что обычно делают с такими, как ты. Ты судорожный и конвульсивный даже в обманчивом покое, даже сейчас, когда неподвижно лежишь, слегка скосив глаза на прохладный пластик стола под своей щекой, мне нравится то, как ты даже не пытаешься больше снять цепь со своей шеи, хотя ты все еще просишь не убивать тебя, дать тебе еще хоть немного времени. Зачем же, глупый, зачем тебе это время, чтобы еще подольше быть нормальным, чтобы еще немного дольше врать мне, да? Посмотри лучше, какое там за решеткой небо, каких сюрреалистических цветов. Синие облака на желтом фоне. Тебе нравится?  
Знаешь, Лазарь, мне кажется, ты - молния. Я однажды видел молнию, настоящую. Наверное, неделю назад, сидя в полупустом маленьком кинотеатре, с совой на левой руке, я смотрел фильм о Монике, и ее цвета медленно проникали сквозь кровавую призму моего лба. Моника съела птицу с моей руки целиком и перевела взгляд на меня. Отвратительно, знаешь, у меня никогда больше не встанет, подумал я тогда. Ну не важно. В общем, тогда я понял, что оттуда надо было бежать, и я побежал по всем этим коридорам, по выложенному бетонными плитами полу; ослепительно красивые белые молнии рассыпались искрами за стеклом; я всей кожей хотел чтобы они достали меня, но даже им не было это нужно. К чему я это, Лазарь? Да, точно, это ты - та молния за стеклом, я сразу тебя узнал.

Лазарь, сердце мое, ты помнишь Фрэнка? Я увидел вчера, что его больше нет. Он много раз говорил, что пора избавляться, от всех и от себя первым делом. Много чего говорил, на самом деле. Лицо матери казалось ему огромным саркастическим ногтем на резиновой змеиной шее, нависающим над ним, чтобы проглотить - чтобы они были вместе - навсегда контроль, навсегда. Я думаю. он умер тогда, или чуть позже - это уже детали. 

Хочешь, пойдем прогуляться? Пойдем, сердце мое. Я умею сделать так что тебе опять тринадцать лет, тебе нравитя?. if there is a hell i'll see you there. Я с трудом вижу свои руки в этом белом невинном тумане, и мои руки заняты тобой; тебя колотит озноб, потому что ты слабак совсем, и я снова так хочу переломать тебе все кости и все мысли прямо здесь, потому что ты дрожишь так и прячешь холод своих пальцев в рукава кофты; ты же еще надеешься,что когда рассветет и этот лес осветится янтарно, янтарно, как твои волосы, тебе удастся согреться, может быть, но только не сейчас, пока блеклая мертвая трава под нашими ногами сахарно хрустит от инея, я жалею, что не надел ботинки, а ты продолжаешь дрожать под моей рукой, и я нащупываю твое нижнее ребро даже сквозь кофту, я нащупываю жесткие уголки паспорта в твоем заднем кармане; это я сказал тебе взять с собой паспорт, а ты послушный, и я еще не знаю, рад я этому или нет скорее нет; ничего нет, только отвращение к твоей нервной податливости; я ведь мог бы убить тебя, и ты на это ничего не скажешь, как никогда ничего не говоришь, что бы я ни делал; отвращение к себе привычное и тяжелое, как отходняк, или это и есть отходняк; я стою слишком близко, я чувствую как твоя шея пахнет мылом, как всегда, ничего не меняется всегда как всегда как всегда как всегда как всегда ты спотыкаешься об какое то бревно, и я сжимаю твои ребра сильнее, чем ты можешь вытерпеть, но слабее, чем хотел бы сжать, у тебя ведь прекрасные ребра, Лазарь, ты в курсе? Они жесткие и податливые до боли в пальцах, как панцирь большого и пугливого насекомого; вставлять начинает неожиданно рано, я опять думаю, что это все только мудацкий фильм, ебля с темным штампом фотографи, пиксельные пейзажи, стробоскопы в твоих глазах; кажется я слышу свой голос, тяжелый и истеричный, но твоего голоса я не слышу, я даже не помню как он звучит;   
правую скулу сводит, но удара я не чувствую и стараюсь улыбнуться, как улыбаются красивые люди, когда хотят кого то соблазнить и точно знают, что сделают это рано или поздно; я же всегда получал что хотел, с тобой я могу делать все, что угодно, и мне от этого смертельно скучно; это не ты меня ударил, я чувствую, как ноют костяшки моих собственных пальцев, а ты смотришь на меня своими огромными глазами. Ты вспоминаешь? Я тоже. Твои глаза становятся еще больше потому, что я не могу теперь ничего, кроме как смеяться сейчас. На самом деле мне нихуя не смешно, веришь? Ты можешь сколько угодно отрицать, но все ты помнишь, и тот октябрь, и себя и меня и целый район полный домов под снос; в некоторых не хватало окон или дверей, в некоторых - целых стен, и было видно их внутренности и невыцветшие места на обоях, там висели шкафы или картины. Я говорю очевидные вещи, да? Прости. Ты рассчитывал, что никто из людей там не ходит, потому что дальше стоят только кирпичные заводики, бегают собачьи стаи и тянется дорога на аэропорт. И телебашня. Такая худая и прозрачная телебашня давила на небо твоих глаз. Снег тогда еще лежал, как сейчас, только была осень, небо было особенно серым и тяжелым в тот полдень; почему то тебе тогда казалось особенно необходимым прятаться, чтобы уколоться. Такой смешной ты был, правда. Ты только научился обращаться с винтом и прятался где нибудь на пыльных ступеньках подъезда какого нибудь из домов - какие-то тебе нравились больше, какие-то меньше, я никогда не понимал, почему; все дома были одинаково ущербными, толпа инвалидов. У тебя тогда не было плеера, это потом я отдал тебе свой, а тогда ты должен был все слышать, никогда не поверю, что ты, глупый, не знал, что я за тобой иду все это время, поэтому когда я поднялся туда, в подъезд вслед за тобой, ты не обернулся, не удивился, не испугался, потому что боялся уже очень давно и ждал очень давно, и я не знаю как тебе удавалось жить с таким страхом. Это очень красиво, правда. Твой страх - бледная неоново-розовая дымка над неровными зубцами гор, нежные перья облаков и янтарное, как твои волосы, свечение сквозь ажурные сплетения веток, я завидую твоему страху, и той осенью уже завидовал, поэтому и поднялся за тобой по той лестнице, а ты уже тогда знал что однажды я убью тебя, и сейчас ты знаешь это особенно отчетливо, правда?

hello from the underground. кошмар не отпустит даже когда ты один, посреди огромного цветущего поля, рядом только фальшивое теплое солнце, кузнечики и стрекозы, травинки колют мою спину, и шепот из моих собственных наушников. тогда играла grinning mouths, да, какого черта, она играет уже второй год, а я все еще не могу вспомнить, где же она была там в фильме. это важно, по вашему? Я думаю, нет. Мне кажется, теперь ничего не важно; ты опять здесь. Почему ты не оставишь меня одного хоть ненадолго? Стрекозы смело садятся на мои руки, они уверены, что я мертв, а я не уверен ни в чем, я не уверен настолько, что душу тебя, уже сегодня, в страхе, что уже завтра ты, возможно, разлюбишь меня.

Твои глаза слезятся битым стеклом. Хорошо это или нет? this tainted love you've given, и меня снова тошнит от обожания и восторга. Да, я не думаю, что доживу до двадцати двух, я слишком заебался, я очень старый, очень-очень старый, это не нормально. я - отвращение, я на ощупь, как грязные иглы, и шприцы хрустят под моими ногами. Слышишь, Лазарь, я пришел для жертвоприношений, и у меня рыбье сердце. Я не чувствую ничего и не хочу ничего. Я только хочу, чтобы тебя никогда не было. Сдохни, пожалуйста. Ради меня. Исчезни. Я только хочу, чтобы все было, как было до тебя. Моя мать отрезала мне руки, - говорит мне труп Лилит, когда я целую его липкие и скользкие губы, за их ухмылкой я натыкаюсь языком на то, о чем и знать не хотел никогда. да вы все ебанулись. you fail me.again.you fail me with every fatal crush. пожалуйста блядь пожалуйста пусть все это закончится. у меня кровь во рту.если бы ты меня сейчас увидел, ты никогда больше бы не захотел меня целовать. блядская ядовитая кровь. я -это грязная игла, и тебе лучше было не прикасаться ко мне никогда. у меня ледяные руки. у меня грязные руки. милый. you fail me. твои синие глаза затянуты черным облаком изнутри. под красным небом в пятнах из твоего сердца я разбиваю тебе лицо, но даже сейчас ты управляешь мной, когда пыль и мои кулаки пачкают твои фарфоровые скулы, когда ты размазываешь свои кровавые слюни по моим губам. твои слюни и твоя прозрачная кровь вкуса синтетической малины. dying inside. почему ты всегда плачешь, когда мы трахаемся. нет. просто я плачу вообще всегда. ты ноешь и увиливаешь, нет, только пытаешься увильнуть от лобового столкновения, но ты не можешь и никогда не мог, потому что ты родился, чтобы убить меня и чтобы я убил тебя. это же я тебя придумал, чтобы сделать больно самому себе. noooo i don't wanna fall in looove aaaah узнаешь? я эту песню у тебя нашел, эта чертова музыка для стриптиза. чуть ниже в висках, там, где зло и температурно затягиваются эти гайки. я такой слабак, а боль такая неподъемная и непосильная. ты красиво, ты так красиво заражаешь меня, так легко заразиться, когда так много под этой кожей черного мазутно-липкого ада, и все твое нежное и ядовитое тело, гибкое и теплое,как оплавленный по краям лепесток искусственной розы. ты - припыленная и дрожащая у меня в руках роза. неужели ты не видишь, глупый. ноги висельника, болтающиеся на лобовом стекле. думаешь, я смог бы любить снова? с каждым написанным словом перепутанные в жаре волосы и странно сросшиеся переломы, с каждым написанным словом больнее и больнее продолжать, я пишу это на колене, у меня очень болят кости в руках, когда я пишу это письмо тебе, я пишу его на блестящем полотне твоей гильотины. я свернул тебя, как маленький бумажный самолет и поджег вместе с собой. я любил тебя еще до того, как узнал, что это такое. no more consolation. меня так вставляет. над нами склоняются стеклоглазые серо-зеленые медсестры в халатах шеф-поваров.я душу тебя, ты любишь меня.


End file.
